Un ángel cayo sobre mi
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: La vida esta llena de sorpresas y algunas son atribuibles al destino o a un ángel.


Bueno esta historia surgió después de estar viendo Sakura Card Captor, bueno ustedes creo que se darán cuenta que cosa es la que influyo x3

Bueno como siempre los personajes en su mayoría no son míos y corresponden a su debido autor.

* * *

Ahora estaba tomando una caminata por aquel gran parque que siempre le gustaba y le calmaba, ya que últimamente había tenido una semana muy pesada y la cosa parecía que iba a empeorar. ¿Quien habría imaginado que su decisión de dejar su trabajo anterior le traería tantos problemas? Y sobre todo con su familia, él sabe que ellos quieren lo mejor para él pero estar en ese lugar donde el solo respirar su primera bocanada de aire ya le causaba indigestión y qué no decir de sus compañeros y el trato que recibía era algo totalmente estúpido seguir ahí.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para desatar el enojo? La respuesta era simple. Ser un maestro en una preparatoria que aunque era prestigiosa no era lo que se esperaba de él. Ser maestro no estaba mal, además cuando pudiera buscaría algo mejor sin dudar pero ahora necesitaba dinero y este trabajo era perfecto para la situación que atravesaba.

-Bueno ... ahora solo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo- se dijo a sí mismo y se dejo acariciar por la brisa que soplaba en el lugar que le provoco cerrar los ojos. Sentía como el son lo tocaba de forma delicada que no le causara dolor o calor ya que los grandes árboles lo cubrían como sombrilla y escuchaba como los animales platicaban entre sí. No sabe cómo, ni porque, un peso considerable cayó sobre el dejándolo en el piso y un gran dolor de espalda y quería saber que fue el causante de esto y cuando sintió que aquel peso extra desaparecía se paro pero lo que le extraño fue que recibiera un abrazo y la duda de quién lo hacía lo mataban.

-Lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención caer sobre ti- dijo una voz femenina que al terminar de hablar lo soltó y comenzó a palmearlo para poder localizar alguna herida supuso él.

-No te preocupes pero ... ¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- le respondió y la atrapo para por fin admirar de la persona que lo uso de colchón hace algunos minutos. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una linda joven de ojos y cabellos color azabache, una piel color canela acompañado de un olor a vainilla que seguro se desprendía de ella y su altura que aunque fue escasa la hacía más linda.

-Perdón es que estaba tratando de ver si no te cause un daño mayor-

-Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes y si no me crees solo mira esto- Y de inmediato la joven fue espectadora de como su acompañante daba saltos, los cuales eran acompañados por ejercicios de calentamiento que todo el mundo realiza en sus clases en la primaría.

-No te esfuerces tal vez aun no sientas el dolor pero puedes estar lastimado- intento detenerlo al estirar sus manos y buscar las de chico.

-Tranquila, ya todo acabo- le sonrió mientras que él le cambiaba la estrategia y ahora él le sujetaba sus manos con una de las de él y con la otra le acariciaba su cabello. -Ya que se demostró que los dos estamos de maravilla ¿Me podrías decir con quien tengo el gusto de estar aquí?-

-Sí es cierto no nos hemos presentado, Me llamo Alejandra ¿Y tú?-

-Mucho gusto Alejandra, yo soy Antonio y ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual esta linda dama cayó sobre mi?- rompió el agarre que tenía sobre Alejandra.

-Eso... bueno es que encontré a un polluelo en el suelo y decidí devolverlo a su lugar, pero cuando por fin lo puse di un mal paso y lo que paso después ya lo sabes- le sonrió mientras que ponía una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Espero que el pajarito este con su familia de nuevo pero eso muy peligroso, deberías de esperar a que alguien más este contigo-

-Tienes razón pero eso ya no importa ahora. Valla ya está oscureciendo y es mejor que regresa a casa. Adiós Antonio y espero volver a verte- le deposito un beso en la mejilla para después irse tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al mayor de responderle.

-Adiós Ale- fue lo que dijo al ver a la chica desaparecer entre los árboles y las sombras que bailaban junto son los rayos del sol que se extinguían. -Creo que yo también debería regresar a casa ahora que lo pienso- suspiro y dio la media vuelta para recorrer de nuevo el trayecto transitado con anterioridad para llegar a su casa.

* * *

Bueno sé que es muy poco pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado además de que esta historia va a remplazar la de "Un ingles en el Caribe" ya que pienso terminarla pronto ya que el 9 de este mes fue mi cumpleaños ósea 3 años desde que lo inicie y creo que ya es tiempo de concluir ese capítulo de mi historia como escritora. Ya sé que debería continuar con "En una guerra no debe de haber amor" pero tengo un gran estancamiento mental respecto a esta historia y eso me frustra. Otra cosa es que han salido fics EspxMex son pocos y me encanta y deberían tener más difusión esta pareja ya que no me gusta que pongan a España como su papá, no me pregunte porque, pero lo aborrezco. Y como siempre gracias por leer mis historias y estas locuras que escribo después de ellas. Agradezco mucho a aquellos que les emocione que regrese a publicar ya que no saben cuanta felicidad me provocan sus reviews y que estén desde hace tantos años con migo, para eso no hay precio chic s. Bueno hasta la próxima y si tengo un error díganmelo con toda la confianza como siempre.

PD: Ya que han pasado más de 3 años el primer review de esta historia tiene derecho a un deseo todo poderoso y lo puede usar como quiera para una próxima historia o un capítulo de las que ya he comenzado. Chaito x3


End file.
